Chasing Love
by kittenkvs
Summary: Ginny is a Chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. After an ex-Harpie's life is taken, Ginny finds herself and her new girlfriend in danger. The Weasley's ban together to protect her but not all is well. Non-canon, Non-epilogue compliant, AU. Ginny's new girlfriend will not be announced till Chapter Three. May have a companion piece. FEMMESLASH. GW/? HG/RW DM/HP (background) As usual R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing really.**

 **AN: I've decided to write as much femme slash as I possibly can. If you like this one read and review and I'll consider a Drarry companion piece if you want one. Pairings are Ginny/girl I'm not going to tell yet, HG/RW, and mentioned HP/DM in the background.**

 **WARNINGS: HOMOSEXUAL SEX flamers will be dealt with, to the left please. I changed a few things around as I like them or was too lazy to look it up. Don't like it, get out.**

 **CHAPTER ONE: Spotted**

Ginny nearly lost control of her Stargazer 300 as a flash of blonde hair caught her attention. It had only been a flash as she passed, she hadn't seen a face. It could have been Malfoy for all she knew, she told herself, focusing. Blaise Zabini zoomed by, Quaffle in hand and she gave chase, leaning hard to the right in a fierce spiral around him.

"WEASLEY AND ZABINI ARE AT IT AGAIN!" The announcer called out across the roars, "THE OTHER CHASERS WON'T HAVE A CHANCE!" Blaise leaned forward, shooting closer to the goal and Ginny widened her arc. It took a brave Beater to smack a bludger at her and it rarely happened. No Chaser would risk their safety to get close. Blaise flung the quaffle but the Puddlemore's Keeper kept it and Ginny broke loose, buzz flying past him to startle him and make his throw weak. Carion Rosier zoomed up and snatched the Quaffle, taking off. Ginny and Blaise flanked her, searching for the other.

"Get it together!" Blaise snapped, glaring, "you're distracted!" Ginny nodded in agreement, she was distracted. She also was a Chaser, not a Seeker. Ginny Weasley didn't have time to sit around, scanning the crowds.

"GO GIN GO!" She knew that voice though. Ron was nearby, somewhere in the stands, roaring for his sister. She wasn't surprised though, her birthday was next week. She knew they might come around considering she couldn't come home this year.

"THERE!" She shouted, veering sharply to the left, Blaise zooming over their own Beater's head, as Carion went for the goal. Blaise veered, determined to get that Quaffle as one of the Falcon's chasers tossed his to his teammate to avoid Ginny's wrath. Big mistake. Ginny shot her stargazer into a backward feint, snatching it.

"AND FINNEY HAS SPOTTED THE SNITCH, FOLKS!" Ginny nearly laid on her broom, Blaise joining her and they loosely circled one another, laughing as they tossed the Quaffles at once. The Keeper, distracted by his Seeker, had no chance. "AND HOLYHEAD WINS THE GAME!" The announcer roared as they descended. The crowds had gone wild.

"The hell are you looking for?" Blaise asked, turning to wave politely at the crowd, "you don't see all the red hair?"

"Yeah, I see 'em." Ginny muttered, grinning and waving at her family. "I thought I saw someone else."

"A girl then?" Finney snapped, "get it together, Weasley, stop chasing skirt."

"After you." Ginny snapped back half heartedly. She didn't feel like playing their game today.

"Must be some girl." Blaise muttered as they headed for the locker rooms, "some girl indeed." Ginny just nodded, scanning the crowds one last time.

Ginny had no sooner pulled on her ratty, trademark ballcap (a gift from Hermione) when her family joined her, cheering. Laughing, Ginny put any other thoughts aside and doled out hugs left and right. Hermione shot her a concerned look, belly round with baby and Ginny shook her head. Now wasn't the time.

"NINNY!"

"TEDDY!" Ginny spun, taking a knee, arms wide. Teddy Lupin leapt into her arms, hair flaming red with silver streaks. "That's my boy, Teddy!" she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"How you doin' Gin?" Harry grinned, not bothering to try and pry Teddy loose. Apparently, he'd learned his lesson. She grinned back, spotting Blaise exiting the locker rooms behind the Gryffindor,

"I'm well, Harry. Oi! Zabini!" the italian turned, black jacket over his shoulder, held up by two fingers. "we're going out to eat," Ginny sang, "for my birthday. You comin?"

"Not tonight." Blaise shook his head, nodding politely at the others, "ironically, Draco's in town as well. I'm going to meet him for drinks."

"Not too ironic, Blaise." Hermione smiled, "the Hogwarts Class Reunion is in two days for our class. You didn't get the owl?"

"We don't get owls for sometimes a week after they're sent." Ginny sighed, shaking her head, "we had no idea. It's all the travel, they can't keep up."

"I'll be there." Blaise nodded, smirking.

 **AN2: Yes, I know the title is corny. So sue me. You won't get anything.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chasing Love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing really.**

 **Chapter two: the Reunion**

 **AN: I've decided to write as much femme slash as I possibly can. If you like this one read and review and I'll consider a Drarry companion piece if you want one. Pairings are Ginny/girl I'm not going to tell yet, HG/RW, and mentioned HP/DM in the background.**

"Got my owl." Blaise snorted, dropping onto the bed to pull up his long dragon hide boots. He and Ginny had gotten a muggle hotel together. Sure, muggles stared at their robes when they had them on, but they weren't rabid fans trying to claw their clothes off. Ginny and Blaise saw things similarly as well. Meaning that they both perferred alcohol and short skirts to warm meals for the moment.

"Oh yeah?" Ginny snorted, digging through an expanded trunk, "bit late, isn't it? Accio tie!" The reunion was that very night. Blaise laughed as Ginny was swamped in ties.

"How many of those do you need, Gin, really?"

"As many as there are colors." Ginny replied, tilting her head so that three fell off. "besides, the ladies love them." Blaise smirked, shaking his head. Ginny always wore her ratty muggle ball cap- a gift from Hermione Granger, and a tie when she was out and about. Tonight, she would be Blaise's date, despite being a lesbian.

"You still haven't told me why you're so intent on going." he pressed.

"I told you." Ginny laughed, freeing the tie she wanted, a satiny green one that accented her red hair, "to support my brother, Harry, and Hermione."

"You say support like it's the war all over again." Blaise pointed out, "are you sure it's not a lady friend you're hoping to see?"

"Are you sure you're quite done with not minding your own?" Ginny countered, glaring at him through the mirror's reflection. He shrugged and she returned to her primping, "how about my hair?" She currently sported a pixie sort of cut as she hadn't cared to get it trimmed recently and had ran some product through it.

"It's actually a bit edgy." Blaise nodded, "I like it. Are you ready?" She sprayed herself down with some cologne before nodding, taking his arm so he could side along them to the affair.

The location was always supposed to be a secret though it always got out. With so many high profile names in attendance, it was a common occurence but so was security. Ginny scanned the hired muscle speculatively; security was tight this year. Upon spotting them, several teenaged girls began to shriek, waving around quills and bits of parchment. Blaise turned and they signed a few before heading down the long walk in. No wands or identification needed to be checked as the wards were geared only to them.

"IT'S HARRY POTTER!" Ginny shrieked, pointing. The girls went wild, attention securely diverted. Blaise snickered and Ron could be heard laughing.

"Gin! Gin-nay!" Ginny's head turned and she laughed, waving at Seamus who was caught int the tangle behind Harry.

"Blaise!" someone called. Ginny thought it was probably Daphne Greengrass, standing near the refreshments, "congratulations on the win!" Blaise veered off and Ginny took deep breaths, scanning the crowd.

"Hey, Gin." Neville grinned, handing her a drink. Ginny grinned, taking the glass and sipping it as she scanned the room, "come with Blaise?" Ginny nodded, lifting a hand in greeting to Harry, Ron and co. "she's not here, Gin." Neville snickered, shaking his head as they approached. Luckily, he fell silent as they chatted and she continued to watch. There would be dancing and appetizers for another hour before dinner. That way, everyone had a chance to show up.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione grinned, "where's your hat?" Ginny cocked her hip in response. The hat was firmly attatched through a loop in her shirt, hanging off her side. "Care to dance?" At Ron's raised eyebrow, she grinned. Ginny slung an arm around Hermione, shoving her drink at Ron.

"Love to! Weasley, hold this."

"Stop flirting with my wife!" Ron griped good naturedly as Ginny strutted with Hermione out onto the dance floor and Hermione dramatically flung her arms around Ginny's neck.

"stop knocking up _my wife_!" Ginny shot back as the music began again, a slow dance. Somehow, Hermione always knew. "So...what?"

"well, you're still carrying the hat, aren't you Gin?"

 **AN2: I'm writing this all on Wordpad, please forgive any errors and the lack of italics, they don't carry through with copy and paste format and I don't have spell check.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chasing Love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing really.**

 **Chapter Three: Remember**

 **AN: Yeah, I lasted all of three chapters before outing Ginny's "secret" love. Here you are.**

Ginny sighed, eyes unfocusing as she remembered how she'd cried. She'd sat on the front steps of Hogwarts and bawled like a tiny child. She was just a young girl, coming out of the closet. She just had a crush. She'd gathered up her Gryffindor courage and kissed the girl, square on the mouth. In return, she'd been slapped. Everyone in the world knew that Ginny's hat had been a gift from Hermione. No one knew that it had been a gift to Hermione, found floating in the Great Lake. But, Ginny loved her hat. She attributed her first girlfriend- Cho Chang- to that hat. It had started the conversation.

She had used the hat to fan herself when it got hot, to swat at bugs or Blaise, or anyone really. It had become a tradition now, and, every year, Hermione got her another hat. None would ever replace her ball cap though, she'd never let it go. Repairo's could last a long time. Merlin knew it had received plenty by now. Harry speculated it was held together by repairo's and sticking charms. Ginny grinned, he was probably right.

"I do still carry my hat." she grinned, looking down at Hermione, "it's my hat. I love my hat. It's not about her anymore, it's not some metaphorical torch I'm carrying, it's my hat."

"Yeah." Hermione frowned, "then who do you keep looking for and why did you come? You weren't in our year."

"To support you and Harry." Ginny grinned, "with Ron, you need all the help you can get." Hermione laughed,

"I won't argue that!" she frowned, "maybe you'll find a nice girl, too."

"Mione, did you know that men tend to- psychologically- look for women that remind them of their mothers?" Ginny laughed at Hermione's glare. "I'll find a nice woman when I'm ready. So, have you heard from Luna? How is she?"

"Not carrying a torch hm?"

"I'm not." Ginny snorted, "she's my friend. You know that."

Of course, that wasn't entirely true. After the kiss and the slap, Ginny had been thoroughly chastised. Luna hadn't said a word and Ginny had behaved like a kicked puppy. Of course, people tried to resume life at Hogwarts and she'd gotten wrapped up in the peace effort, wrapped up in Cho. Some people had taken it too far, wanting things to go to the way they were as if the death and destruction hadn't happened. Each time Ginny had found a pair of shoes, she'd knicked Harry's cloak and map and snuck into Ravenclaw to return them.

Then, it had just been life to get in the way. Luna had run off to search for this creature or that, Ginny had become a Holyhead Harpie. Then, she was making friends with Blaise. She was just so busy...she'd left everyone behind. They'd been close enough to talk more than once but they'd never said a word and now she was just gone.

"Last we heard she was in Romania, tracking a new dragon species." Hermione replied, "having the time of her life." she sighed as the song ended and Ginny scanned the room again. "This is the third reunion, Ginny. She never comes."

"Ever." Neville replied, joining them. He'd been there the night Hermione had brought Ginny her hat, the only other person that knew how badly she'd been wounded. She'd had such a crush on Luna. "she's not coming."

"It's not a torch!" Ginny snapped at Hermione's look, "if it's anything, it's mild curiousity and unfinished business. It's been seven years."

"It's okay to carry a torch, even if that's not what it is." Hermione assured her, smiling, "Harry carries a torch for Draco, Ron for me, George and Angelina, Bill and Fleur-"

"Are you comparing me to my brothers?" Ginny snorted, "and where is that ferret?" She looked to Harry, "is he still moping! Seven years later?" But Harry wasn't moping at all. He was grinning broadly, staring at the door. Ginny scowled, turning to look. A blonde had gotten Harry's attention afterall, but it wasn't Draco Malfoy.

"...so sometimes he's around and Harry gets in a mood- Ginny! Are you listening?"

"She's here." Ginny grinned, watching Luna walk in. She'd worn a long, pale blue skirt that clung to the small hills and valleys of her body and sparkled slightly toward the bottom. "Luna is here."

"So, no, you're not liste- what?" Hermione turned, face breaking into a huge smile. Ginny was too struck by an old flame to be fast enough to stop her before she called out, "Luna!"

"Luna!" Harry echoed, racing across the floor to hug her. Ginny's wand hand twitched though she wasn't thinking about her wand. She was reaching for her hat. Hermione swatted her hand and she snorted, not realizing she was doing it.

"Oh, twins!" Luna smiled at Hermione, "very lovely." Hermione shot a smug look to Ron, considering the twin debate won.

"How have you been?" Neville asked.

"Lovely." She replied, hugging him, "and yourself, Nev?"

"Wonderful!" He grinned, "I'm the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts now. We-"

"WEASLEY!" Ginny's head snapped around. Blaise was waving her over urgently. In his hand, a silver envelope. That was an instant letter, sent by an expensive form of magic based off of apparition.

"Excuse me." She sighed, ducking away.

 **AN2: Blaise is an interfering bastard isn't he?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chasing Love**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any thing really.**

 **Chapter Four: Tears**

 **Jazz: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry, there won't be anymore Ginny/Hermione scenes really, I haven't gotten into them as a pairing and I just can't feel it out yet. I know, hat and tie are weird but I have seen some amazing girls rock it out and it's my fav. Here's what's weird. I'm a lesbian but I've never been able to write femslash. Yes, Ginny is based on my red heaed gf. So, as a writer, I felt like I needed to over come that, so I started writing a bunch of femslash and related scenes. I searched some and didn't find many that stuck out. There is a striking lack of it on . So, I've elected to change that. If I find any I really like, I'll PM you and there's more on my profile. Some Things Are More Important is my favorite and it's also GW/LL. I try to write a mix of things but find myself in a rut, sticking to certain couples. Drarry. I write a lot of Drarry lol. But, because I'm a writer IRL too, I try not to back myself in a corner so there's het and non-pairings though mostly AU non canon. Lots more homos if I owned Harry Potter ;)**

Ginny collapsed onto a stool at the bar and slapped the wooden top while simultaneously reaching for her hat with her other hand and tugging it low over her face. Harry stared as the bartender approached.

"Ogden's best, make it a double and keep 'em coming." Ginny croaked. The bartender nodded, wandering off. Ginny tilted her head to look at Harry, brown eyes glittering with unshed tears and he offered his shot. She took it and slammed the glass.

"What's going on?" Ron demanded, sliding in on the other side of Harry as, Ginny presumed, Hermione joined her on her other side. Ginny's shot slid down to her and she took it too, shaking her head at her brother,

"Jemma's dead." Both men stiffened. Jemma Jones had been Ginny's first real love, years and years ago. Ginny was over it, she knew she was and had been but she had loved Jemma and you never quite got over that. Love was love. Jemma had also been a Holyhead Harpie. Their break up had been plastered all over the tabloids and lead to her signing up with Falmouth.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Bludger." Ginny rasped, "to her head. There was...she didn't have a chance." Ginny slammed the next shot and let out a choked sob, dropping her head onto her arms. Hermione rubbed her back in soothing circles. Harry sighed, shaking his head and rubbed her hat kindly.

"It'll be alright, Gin." he hummed, "I'm so sorry. What are you going to do?"

"We make an official statement tomorrow." Ginny shrugged.

"Hey." Ginny lifted her head to find Ron standing behind her, arms out. She lurched off the bar stool, clinging to him. "you need me to stay tonight?" Ginny shook her head. "you sure?" She nodded, turning her face against his shirt as Hermione approached. Despite her waddle when the woman had a wand in her hand, eyes narrowed like that, she was terrifying and anyone in her way moved swiftly. Ginny grinned weakly.

"Who did what?" she demanded, "Ronald? What happened?"

"Jemma took a bludger to the head," Ron said quietly, "she didn't make it."

"Oh Gin." Hermione breathed, hugging her as well, "it'll be okay." Ginny nodded as Hermione rubbed her back. People were starting to stare. She took a deep breath and shoved it down, determined not to be run off and wiped her face clean, lifting her hat and readjusting it just so. It was time to run the infamous Ginny offensive: deny, deny, deny.

"I'll be alright. Can't wait till I've got twins to snuggle." she winked, eyes going wide. If she'd just watched Hermione walk up, if Hermione'd just rubbed her back...then who...Hermione seemed to realize what was going through her head and nodded. Ginny turned, feet still facing Hermione. Luna Lovegood smiled back at her.

"Are you alright, Ginny?"

"Yeah." Ginny nodded, glancing at Neville across the room and lifting a hand to let him know she was okay, "I will be. It just hit hard. Er...how are you, Luna?"

"Very well." She smiled brightly and Ginny's stomach gave a flutter. At that exact moment, on the other side of the room and beside Neville, the door opened. Draco Malfoy, Seeker for the Falmouth Falcons was always fashionably late. This time, he'd had good reason. Ginny sighed heavily, searching out Blaise.

"I'd love to chat, Luna..." she offered weakly. Luna looked back and nodded,

"Oh, I understand. It was nice seeing you again."

"Yeah." Ginny nodded, "you too."

She took another deep breath, cocked her hat and charged into the situation in classic Gryffindor fashion: head first and guns blazing. She opened her arms just feet away and Draco ducked into the hug,

"so you've heard?"

"Yes. Draco, I am so sorry." Ginny said, looking up at the blonde. Draco nodded, switching to hug Blaise who murmured his condolences as well.

"It couldn't be helped." Draco shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Jemma was too focused on her Quaffle, it came out of nowhere. I tried to get her before she hit the ground, and Jordan." he shook his head, "Jordan's at St. Mungos with severe breaks, he drove his broom into the ground trying to catch her."

"Merlin." Ginny breathed, shaking her head. "We'll stop by and see him, bring flowers and the lot... he's got to blame himself. You too, it's not your fault."

"I know it's not my fault," Draco nodded, "but she was my responsibility." He frowned, looking around, "seems everyone showed up this year."

"Drown in it, amico." Blaise nodded, looking around.

"Yeah..." Ginny nodded, "everyone."


End file.
